


sunrise

by shogo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, honestly its just all fluff, slow morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogo/pseuds/shogo
Summary: some things never change





	sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous/gifts).



****Kuroo was the first to wake, as he usually was.

Kenma tended to sleep, sleep, sleep until either somebody physically went and woke him up or it was well enough past noon for him to finally get out of bed on his own. 

When they were younger, Kuroo used to find this as an irritating trait as well as an endearing one. 

Irritating because, well. Waking up at your friends house in the early morning as an awkward guest was never really a fun time, especially when you were left with either the options to sit silently and wait for said friend to awaken, or wander around the house and risk catching the attention of another family member who wasn’t the one to invite you over in the first place. 

And endearing because Kenma had always been in possession of _the_ most adorable sleeping face ever.

This was also a 100% accurate fact because Kuroo had one time stealthily-and-definitely-not-in-a-creepy-way taken pictures to disperse around those disbelieving nerds on the volleyball team, where soft cooing and exclamations immediately took up as they all gazed in awe at the absolutely precious expressions their setter was capable of making.

Upon remembering this, Kuroo rolls the small distance across the double bed to face the smaller boy. The blonde still slept with as many blankets during the summer as the winter, justifying it by cranking up the fans and AC in his room. Kuroo didn’t mind— the other boy wore one of his old sweatshirts to bed and it never stopped being unbelievably and mindbendingly cute.

Kenma always scrunched his nose up while asleep, eyes crinkling up as he did so and mouth forming a lippy pout. Sometimes he’d drool a bit, and other times he’d simply curl up into a tiny ball under the covers. 

Kuroo feels the corners of his lip twitching into a soft smile as he carefully studies the blondes face. He still looked like the adorable kid that Kuroo had once fought tooth and nail to befriend, but every now and then, there were moments like these that he noticed how beautiful Kenma had became. 

There was still baby fat in his cheeks and a roundness in his chin, but now there was a delicate way that his nose sloped and a lovely shadow cast on the high parts of his cheekbones from dark lashes.

Kuroo hopes that it’ll always be him to notice these things about Kenma; that he’ll always be the one to notice these little changes and differences. Because even though they’re both still very young and have their whole lives ahead of them, Kuroo had decided long ago that he wants to spend every minute of it he can with this boy.

Kenma seems to somehow feel Kuroo’s eyes on his, yawning with a soft _ahh_ that absolutely does not make Kuroo’s heart thud a little louder in his chest. Then there are soft lashes flickering open and bleary, unfocused golden eyes fixed on him as Nekoma’s setter yawns again and stretches the best he can while wrapped tightly in five layers of blanket.

“You’re so cute.” Kuroo smiles at him, unable to stop himself from reaching forward and pulling gently at the peachy pale skin of Kenma’s cheeks.

The blonde blinks at him before immediately flushing a deep shade of pink and ducks his head away in that incredibly adorably way that reminds Kuroo of a cat playing hard to get. “I’m not.” He mumbles after a beat, voice slightly raspy from sleep.

Kuroo feels his grin stretch wider and he pulls closer to nuzzle at Kenma’s jaw. “You so are.” He insists teasingly, placing a light kiss at the soft skin there. He pulls up to see the precious way his setter reddens like Kuroo knew he would before placing another kiss on the tip of Kenma’s nose. “Just like a little cat.” 

The blush leaches onto the pale skin of Kenma’s neck now, but he doesn’t say anything more, instead opting to try and borrow his way into the neck of Kuroo’s sweater. 

Kuroo sighed over exaggeratedly and mock pulled at the hoodie’s drawstrings. “Ahh, what am I going to do? You’re so cute I can hardly stand it.”

Kenma is silent, and Kuroo can see the way the other boy seems to resign himself to Kuroo's teasing. After some more poking and prodding the blonde finally mumbles something, almost inaudibly.

“What was that now, kitten?” Kuroo asks, feeling his grin stretch back into place. “My old man ears couldn’t quite hear you.”

Kenma huffs and rolls into Kuroo, burying himself into the raven’s chest. “Just don’t tell the others.” He says, voice muffled.

Kuroo laughs, “I won’t,” he promises, conveniently electing to not mention those not-creepy photes and wrapping his arms around the blonde and placing a final kiss on the top of his setter’s head. “You’re all mine, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> kuroken bc they are precious and bc [grey](http://nerrvous.tumblr.com) asked me to.
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://maripoja.tumblr.com) if you're into that kinda thing


End file.
